Talk:The Melody Lingers On/@comment-25840782-20150310165933/@comment-26177828-20150310214750
~~Aria~~ 1. Ezria scene: When they break up for good. 2. Jakria: Jake telling Aria that he always thought that Ezra could be the one she’s afraid of. 3. Jaria: The scene at Ian's funeral. 4. Sparia: Aria: “She’s the money” Spencer: “I’m the money” 5. Arily: “You kept calling me Arlene” 6. Hanria: When they’re creating an online dating profile page for Ella. 7. Arialison scene: Aria using the whistle. 8. Monaria: Mona and Aria at Radley/The whistle. ~~Hanna~~ 9. Hannily: Them dancing to Bang Bang 10. Spanna: ALL OF THEM 11. Haleb: ALL OF THEM 12. Manna: All! Mona: "My doctors released me!" Hanna: "In the middle of the night?". 13. Halison: Ali apologizes to Hanna when she visits her in jail. 14. Tranna: They kiss in Unbridled when Hanna’s wearing a wedding dress. ~~Spencer~~ 15. Wrencer: When they talk in the hospital and Spencer tells the nurse to scram. 16. Spelissa: Melissa’s confession about inadvertently killing Bethany. 17. Spalex: When they first meet. 18. Spoby: When they break up for good. 19. Joncer: They steal back their mural. 20. Spolin: Spencer’s having a panic attack about the blood in her bag and he calms her down. 21. Spason: They find out their siblings. 22. Spemily: Their fight in Gamma Zeta, Die! 23. Spona: Mona visits Spencer in Radley. 24. Spalison: "You are dead to me already". 25. Spaleb: Spencer goes to Caleb’s cabin because she’s worried about Hanna. 26. Ezrence: "I'd hate to see you suffer." ~~Emily~~ 27. Emaya: The kiss on the photo booth. 28. Paily: On the Halloween train. 29. Emoby: "Different is good". 30. Emison: “Two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead” ~~Alison~~ 31. Ezrialison: They first meet (when Paparazzi’s playing in the background) 32. AliCe: In the car talking about Paige. 33. Noelison: 2x13 about the game. 34. Jennalison: They meet in 2x13 at the costume/Halloween store. 35. Tobison: "Loser" in Toby's room. 36. Alian: "What N.A.T stands for? Need a therapist?" ~~Mona~~ 37. Monalison: 5x05 "Once someone shows me who they are, I believe them. I don't need to be told the lesson more than once." 38. Monezra: "People thinking I'm one thing, when I know I'm something else... But you know about that sort of thing..." 39. Mina: Mike find out about Mona’s plan to fake her death. 40. Monaleb:"You're a lousy kisser... AAAAAAAH!" 41. Monencer: "How does this picture make you feel, Mona?" Mona: "HAPPY!". BONUS 42. Jessica: The one at Spencer's room. It scared me the hell out! 43. Grunwald: "I'll take that as a compliment." to Hanna. 44. -A scene: MonA unmAsked 45. Favorite ships: Haleb, I hate Spoby and Ezria, all the other ships I’m okay with. 46. Desired finale: The Liars, Ali, Mona (if she is alive), and Jenna are all friend or at least are on good terms with each other. Ezria and Spoby breakup and Ezra and Toby both die. Hanna and Caleb are together, Emily and Ali are together, Spencer and Dean are together (probably not going to happen) & Aria and Jason are together. All unanswered questions and all loose ends are tied up. Hands of Time plays during the last scene.